Into The Hallow
by Jaganshi-Kyou
Summary: The Hallow. An empty place, void of emotion, where all life is pantomime. A mockery of existence. Two souls, one lost, one closely behind, find each other in this empty place. Can they save each other? Or will they sink further ...into the hallow.
1. Bender

A/N: I'm just testing the waters. This is my first KP fic, hopefully I can finish it, unlike my other stories. I have 3 other KP fics, in the works. One of them will hopefully be up shortly after this. Like most other writers I'm a review-whore so tell me what you think. Flames are welcome …jeez that just screams desperate, huh? Anyway, Read and Respond.

Warnings - Um, PG-15ish? Well at least for now. Most likely it'll be a little lemony, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen. So you decide. Tell me what you want and we'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters, I just want to "borrow" them for a little while.

"Into The Hollow"

_Chapter 1 - Bender_

Rustled, sweat-soaked sheets clung heavily onto Bonnie Rockwaller's lithe form as she slowly lifted herself up from the jade four-poster bed, desperately telling herself to ignore the full body ache she felt immediately after waking up. The cool silk sheets felt delightful, almost decadently so, against her soft, golden-brown skin; it was almost relaxing, if not sensual enough to put her back to sleep. If only the whispered, knowledge that she didn't own such finely made silk sheets wasn't festering in her head, she just might have given into temptation. But, alas, things are never as simple as you wish them to be. Bonnie sighed as she felt her bedmate tussle and held her breath, hoping against hope that consciousness would elude her sleeping companion, but of course it's never that easy, is it? Bonnie's shoulders grew taunt and sighed once more as she prepared herself for the ever-dreaded 'Morning After' colloquy. She looked over, staring intently at the 'lump', her mysterious lover, burrowed deeply beneath the dark, green sheets and blankets. _Maybe I got lucky and slept with a deaf, mute. At least then we could skip the morning pleasantries…_

"Mmmrgh, you up already?" a muffled, and groggy voice asked from beneath the oppressing weight of the covers. _Damn, I guess mutes out…_She briefly considered the voice she just heard, the pitch was awkward, while lower than hers, it sounds more gruff, than deep. Her idle thoughts were now leaning towards her midnight lover's age. On a good note, the voice was definitely too high to be an older man, which was good, because, well… can you say 'Eww'? Bonnie just prayed the voice wasn't too young. She really didn't feel like having to change her name to 'Mrs. Robinson'

"Yea, I'm up," Bonnie replied curtly, she idly wondered if there was something else she should say, some form of 'Morning-after precept' to follow, but at the moment her mind was drawing a complete, and utter blank. So instead, she sighed and began to lie back down against the nice, comfortable down pillow behind her. Temptation was too great. It'd be entirely too easy to just lie back, go to sleep, and pretend she had never woken up in such an awkward position. _Damn it, Bonnie! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T GO HOME WITH STRANGERS!_ _What's so hard bout that, huh? _She muttered to herself. _Dumbass…_

The brunette rolled her head around; searching for a comfortable position, before realizing it was the awkwardness of not knowing her partner that was keeping her comfort. She forcibly bit back another sigh before it could escape from her lips; if she didn't do something soon it just might become an annoyingly, bad habit.

Finally, fed up with the encumbering, tension that only she seemed to notice, Bonnie flung herself to her feet. She did a quick, peripheral scan of the room she had sleep in, distantly noting the tasteful in which it was decorated. For such a large room there were only a few personal items visible, but in no way did it give the room a sparse, nomadic feel. Actually, in her nowhere near humble opinion, Bonnie decided the room was pretty homey. But that didn't matter at the moment, for now all that mattered was finding her clothes and the getting the fuck out. She could critic the homes décor when she was safe and sound in her own bed.

On the floor, lying by her discarded skirt Bonnie saw a pair of earrings that didn't belong to her. They appeared almost gothic, little pentagram earrings with cuffs. She briefly thought of some dykish-looking chick she saw on some science fiction show, she'd happened to watch, for some reason. Then it registered. Earrings. Female earrings, and most definitely not hers, at that. _Looks like I've figured out something about Mr. Wonderful,_ she grimly thought to herself. _Great job, Ms. Hoe-muffin, you just had a nightcap with a womanizing, man-whore. Maybe if we're lucky he'll be a serial killer too._ Bonnie grinned, self-deprecatingly.

Haphazardly dress and ready to go, Bonnie decided to say farewell. It was the least she could do, she figured, after her host had been so _accommodating_. Even if she could barely remember a damn thing…

"Thanks, it was…" the brunette searched her mind for the right word to say. She couldn't really think of what to say about last night and the more she tried, the more those sought after thoughts eluded her.

Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't really a big fan on casual sex; not that she found anything wrong with it, it just wasn't for her. It wasn't like she was waiting for Prince Charming to come sweep her off her feet, she was a modern girl after all, and she had no scruples about being the pursuer in a relationship. In fact, she found it quite liberating. It made her feel like a fierce tigress stalking her prey. She may not have been born a fighter in real life, but in the dating scene she was among one of the best, a tigress in her own right, and like in every other aspect of her life, she wasn't afraid to admit it.But none of that was important at the moment. All she wanted to do was leave. So she tried her farewell again.

"…Uh, yea, so I'll, um, be leaving now."

Bonnie mentally berated herself for stupid she sounded, but didn't stop in her course. Her hand was already gripping the doorknob when a voice, unmuffled this time, replied. "What's that, Princess" the voice tauntingly replied. "No 'Goodbye Kiss'?" She froze.

"But I thought we had so much fun…" the voice mock-pouted.

As Bonnie's head snapped back towards the direction of the bed, her ice-blue eyes clashed powerfully with deep, jungle green. Bonnie's eyes widened, almost comically as she took her now awakened lover's features. Haunting, but mirthful pea green eyes, dark, flowing hair, that almost seemed to soak up all surrounding light, and full, pouty lips curved in a sardonic smirk, just begging to be knocked off. Bonnie's eyes briefly trailed lower, taking note of the unencumbered full breast peaked with dark, hardened nipples, before she quickly shutting her eyes and looking away.

"_Oh, Shit!_"

_Actually, Bonnie thought, cynically, Mrs. Robinson is sounding a helluva lot better than this…_


	2. Blame

Warnings -This is Un-betaed, but don't worry, spellcheck is my friend. ; I'm upping the rating to "R" for language and sexual situations in later chapters. In case you haven't realized it yet, this story is F/F slash, Yuri, Shoujo-ai, whatever you wanna call it. If you can't handle that there's this little button on the top left hand corner of your browser. It's called a 'Back button'. Use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters; I just want to "borrow" them for a little while.

"Into The Hollow"

_Chapter 2 - Blame_

The tension in the room was almost palpable, as the young brunette cheerleader stared in disbelief at the _very_, feminine figure of the internationally known super villain - _Now lover, _she thought sickly, in the bedroom with her. This just couldn't be happening. Bonnie just knew it all had to be some sort of freaky dream, or maybe some prank her friends morbidly thought up, because there was no way on God's green earth was she interested in women in any way, shape or form. _I'm a **Cheerleader**, for Christ's freakin' sake! _She told herself, _and even if I was gay, I KNOW I have better taste than some pale-skinned X-men reject; as if! I mean really, there's this little invention called a tanning salon, hello? Maybe Miss Tall, Dark, and Creepy should check it out sometime…_She shook her head hoping to get her thoughts back on track. She just needed to find a way to wake up from this nightmare. _It just has to be a dream, being awake isn't an option!_ Unfortunately, when she subtlety pinched herself it only proved her worst fears were accurate. God help her, Bonnie Rockwaller was awake…

"Oh God! This is _soooo_ not happening…" Bonnie screeched, as she once more, gawked at her midnight-lover with unabashed horror. Her eyebrows were drawn up to her hairline in an almost comical fashion, while her pupils were widened to almost immeasurable proportions. She was just moments away from totally wigging it, she could just feel it. All the while, Shego watched on, impartially, not really caring that the cheerleader was about partake in one of the biggest mental breakdowns ever to hit Middleton since news hit the fans, speaking of the death of "Bennifer"1. Bonnie was still mourning the loss of showbiz's most influential couples.

Bonnie pointed an accusing finger at the dark-haired villainess. "This is all your fault, isn't it?" She accused, momentarily catching the olive-skinned woman off guard. She'd been in her own little world at the time, letting the brunette have the episode she so desperately needed. So once the rambling stopped and the cheerleader found her to be a suitable target for her irritation, it had surprised her. "Some half-assed scheme you and the blue _weirdo_ thought up t-to, to…" "To what?" Shego cocked a fine eyebrow in amusement. She actually found herself very, interested in uncovering the brunette's theory, which was surprising to say the least. "To…um, t-to, _embarrass me_." she finished lamely. "GAH!" Bonnie threw up her arms in defeat; even she could see it was a weak defense. She was grasping straws now, and she hated it.

Shego keeled over in laughter, at what had to be one the funniest things she had heard in a long awhile. It took awhile to calm her giggle-fest. It was just too hilarious. "Woo, that was a good one, ha-ha," Shego took a deep, calming breathe to insure the giggles had stopped, but she couldn't quite, rein the amusement in her voice. "You obviously think very highly of yourself, Princess." Shego smirked, "But I last I checked, your embarrassment didn't rank very highly on my things to do list…" Bonnie threw a staggering glare toward the dark-haired flame manipulator. If looks could kill, Shego would be deader than a Gay and Lesbian Alliance rally in Redneck's Ville, Texas, with George Bush as the Master of Ceremonies. _Leave it to me to find the one person more infuriating than Kim Possible!_ Bonnie thought, with no little irritation. "…But," Shego continued, undaunted. "In light of recent revelations, it has risen drastically in rank." She gave Bonnie one last shit-eating grin. _If I had any more fun pushing Miss Prissy-pants' buttons, I think I'd wet myself, _Shego thought amusedly.

Bonnie had to count to ten, in many different languages (She had no idea her Swahili was that good…), to keep her from having a colossal bitch-fit. The oily-haired bimbo was really pissing her off in the worse way possible. If only she weren't so afraid of being burnt to death, which she figured had to hurt a helluva lot, she'd tell the freakish bitch what she thought of her. Instead, she figured she'd have to settle with thoughts of beating her senseless. After all, one's imagination is a very, powerful thing…

"This is _soooo_ wrong, on _sooo_ many levels…" Bonnie continued, "I mean, forget serial killer, no I have to one up expectations and go for creepy, gothic freak-girl with mutant powers." Shego growled in response, and Bonnie was almost sure she saw something flicker in the villain's eyes, but it was to quick for her to recognize. When the woman shot up rigidly from the bed, naked as the day she was born, Bonnie was sure it was the end. She'd pissed off the malevolent, super villain now she was going to pay with her life. When Shego took a step forward, Bonnie would immediately mirror her by taking a step back. She boldly tried to fight the fear raging in her by time her back hit the solid wood of the door. She set her eyes, and jutted out her chin in a vain effort to regain some semblance of control that she never really had.

"What," Bonnie said in what she hoped was her firm, sarcastic voice. It was hard to sound in control when her throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert and her knees were trembling like some geriatric lady standing naked in the cold of winter. "Did I hit a sore spot? You going to kill me now?" She meant it to sound mocking, but there was no denying the small amount of fear in her words. _Great Bonnie, let's piss of the evil, bad-guy, person …that's a great way to ensure you live to see your 18th. _She thought, much to her chagrin.

"Quite an over-active imagination you got there, Bon-Bon," She laughed, but it sounded a little brittle, even to her own ears. "I'm going to take a shower, and you're sorta in my way. So if you'd kindly…" She outstretched her arm and made little 'walking motions' with her fingers. Bonnie looked diffidently back towards the door she stood in front of; a slight frown marred her pretty features. She could have sworn that was the bedroom door…

"Uh, yea, sure…" she said, a light blush gracing her cheeks, "but if that's the bathroom," she said pointing to an obsidian doorway, with jade and gold trim. One she'd blocked only moments ago, "where's the exit?" Shego, grunting as she continued her trek, arched her thumb behind her, and without even looking back, entered the bathroom.

Bonnie craned her head in the direction Shego had pointed, wondering how she could possibly have missed another doorway in the room. She turned and her eyes met with a large wooden shelf filled with books varying in size, color, and density. Actually it was more like two different bookcases linked together by a long running horizontal shelf at the top. The enormous bookcase took up a whole wall and reached almost to the 12ft. ceiling. In the middle, underneath the long horizontal linking shelf, the wall (or was that part of the bookcase?) matched the wood of the case. Pictures and other intricate designs decorated the wall, almost like graffiti. She studied the large, structure quietly for a moment before dismissing it. _A bookshelf? What in the hell?_

Shego's tired muscles slowly began to relax as she let the searing, heat from the hot water from the shower caress her supple body, slowly eating away at the tension she'd built up in the few minutes she'd been awake. Warm rivulets of water traveled down her muscular, but sinuous body at a decadently, slow pace, leisurely, dawdling like Sunday morning drivers. It was sweet, torture; almost sinful in it's intoxicating splendor. Her dark, inky-black hair was matted to her face, clinging to her body; a parody of a lover's embrace, soft, silken clinging intimately to her body.

As she let the warm torrents rush ardently, down her pale, olive skin, she thought of the night pasted and all that had happened since. Her hands clenched into a tight ball, five moon-like crescents cutting into her flesh, and one word echoed, multiple voices superimposed in her skull.

…_Freak…_

When Shego exited the washroom it was with her usual grace, all past insecurities were left behind her. She strutted out in all her immodest glory, with a panther-like roll of her hips, a catty smirk on her face, and an air of hubris that floated around her like a thick New England fog.

Cold, jade orbs watched the oblivious, narcissistic-cheerleader in askance, as she snooped around the room, believing her actions went unnoticed. Shego watched as she searched the room expertly. Never spending too much time looking at anything unimportant, but obviously recording her surroundings mentally. Shego instinctively held her breath when Bonnie got painfully close to her automated journal. While there was nothing incriminating, per se, on the sleek, pen-sized device, it held some very personal thoughts, along with odd little ideas, and what-nots. It'd be terribly embarrassing if word got out that Shego wrote poetry. Though when she thought about it, it wasn't like Bonnie was going to be very open about how she'd been able to find such things out if she did feel the need to enlighten the world.

"What do you think your doing?" Shego asked coolly. Bonnie swung around wide-eyed. She'd been caught red handed. She looked at Shego, still naked as the day she was born, her hair was still damp from the shower, and she wore her towel like a scarf hanging from her neck. Did the woman have no modesty? Sure, apparently she'd already seen it all before, but that didn't mean she had to prance around naked for her.

"Just lookin' around," She said, forcing herself to sound flippant. She didn't want the woman to know how much she set her on edge. She decided to turn the topic to the pale woman in front of her to get out of the spotlight. "Do you always lock your dates away like this, or is this a new thing?" Bonnie scathingly asked. "Cause I wasn't aware Stockholm syndrome was a appeasing quality in lovers, buy I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" Bonnie never really did get the whole 'Don't-Piss-Off-The-Evil-Bad-Guy-With-Superpowers' thing…

Shego glared indignantly at the teen. "Princess, when I make love to someone, I make sure their thoroughly fucked," Her voice was raw with passion. "I'd flip you around in positions you've never tried, turn you inside out, and do such amazingly dirty things to you that your little vapid cheerleader mind couldn't even comprehend. The things I'd do to you would and should be illegal in 49 out the 50 states, and you'd love _every single fucking minute of it!_ I'm no one trick pony, Princess; I'm not some one minute-blunder of a wannabe lover you've ever been with before. I'm vicious and raw sexuality, unhindered. I'm the Aphrodite to your fuckin' Madonna. You may think your hot shit. A real sex symbol, but _I _invented that. All you are is a _cheap knock-off_ of the original. So here's a reality check for you, _Bon-Bon. _You think I have to lock my lovers away?" She snorted viciously, "Hell no, they _beg_ for it…" Bonnie stared at Shego in shock. That was …wow… The shear arrogance floating in the statement was astounding, and seriously hot. She couldn't think of anything to say after that. She'd look like a fool if she even tried. She knew she just got her card called in and she had come up short. She figured it'd be best to shut up for the time being.

Shego sent another frosty glare towards the brunette as she searched through her wardrobe, on the other side of her room, for something suitable to where on her day off. Villainy's not exactly a 9-5 job, after all. She decided on a low riding pair of black jeans that clung to her body like a second skin and a matching shirt that stopped midway down her stomach, leaving a large portion visible to the naked eye. Embroidered across her chest in neon green were the words, 'Not Your Superhero'. She decided to skip the undergarments. _Nothing gets between my Calvin's and me,_ she thought with a saucy grin. Still ignoring the annoying high school student, Shego marched over to the outsized, dark bookcase, standing in the middle of the room, and said 'Open'.

As soon as she said it, the middle wall dissected, reveling a small, concrete hallway leading to the rest of the house. The hallway's old cracked, cement walls remind Bonnie of the walls in some of the older parts of Paris she had seen on the family vacation. They had an aged sort of attractiveness to them like a fine French wine. The walls were old, tainted with secrets. If those walls could talk, they'd speak of bitterness and depression, anger and lust, all the makings of a great American novel. Bonnie could imagine some famed writer like Dickens or someone writing long-drawn, poignant paragraphs just about these walls. She tried to read their secret as if it'd give her some strange insight on the owner as she followed Shego. Actually when she really thought about it, Shego remind her a lot of those walls. She had a haunted beauty to her like a dark goddess with timeless eyes. If she weren't so sure of her own, she'd be rather intimidated.

The hallway came to a close and there were two doors cattycorner from each other. Shego took the one facing her bedroom, which was directly down the hall, instead of the door to the left. It led to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was pretty simple, with only a fridge, a stove and a microwave. _She must not do a lot of cooking, _Bonnie observed shrewdly, as she watched Shego reach into the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"Want?" Shego asked, her eyebrows rose slightly, gesturing to the water she held in her hand. Bonnie shook her head negative and turned towards the open door leading to the living room. It was probably the most furnished room in the house. From where she was standing she could she an extremely large big screen television behind the couch and loveseat. It had to be over 50 inches and it had surround sound hooked up to it. In front of the T.V. sat a tasteful, black Italian leather couch-loveseat set. The house didn't have that much from what she saw, but what it did made her extremely jealous. And Bonnie was particularly well off.

"I just want this day to end," Bonnie sighed. She'd only been up for a short while, but it felt like an eternity. "Look, just show me to the door and I'll be happily on my way. Save us both a lot of trouble. No offence, but you don't really look like the 'Morning-After' type, if you know what I mean, and I really don't have time for this."

Shego just shrugged. She wasn't expecting, nor wanted the teenager to stay and keep her company, she had other, more important things to do with her free time, but she figured it was kosher for her to at least make sure the cheerleader got home safe. She didn't exactly live in the best part of town. She briefly toyed with the idea of letting her walk home. In the small amount of time in which she'd know Bonnie Rockwaller, Shego quickly became keen on tormenting her, but the docks weren't the best place to walk around, unawares, no matter the time. She decided it would be best if she just drove her home. Shego figured the brunette lived somewhere in the upper-class residential area of Middleton, lucky for her Shego had _business_ to take care of around there anyways.

"Just 'gimme a sec' and I'll take you home." Shego spoke, after she downed the last of her water. Bonnie frowned, didn't she get that she wanted to get as faraway from this as soon as possible? She didn't want to talk, look, or even think about her ever again. And having her take her home really got in the way of that.

"No, that's okay," Bonnie, said a little coolly. "I can manage, just show me the door." Shego raised her fine, brow nonchalantly. "Out the door, to the left." Bonnie nodded and began to quickly make her way to the door, but the sound of Shego's voice stopped her.

"A word of advice," Shego's cool voice cut clear across the room. She stood at the top of the stairs leading from the kitchen to the living room, she had one hand on her hip and the other was hanging in front of her face, examining her nails. "Don't look the winos and the muggers in the eyes. I doubt they've seen a woman like you in a long, long time; if ever…" Bonnie shudder as Shego's eyes raked up and down her body, her gaze expounding the truths of her statement. "The docks aren't exactly the best place to go strolling through, after all."

Bonnie looked almost catatonic as she froze in front of the front door. Shego was right, she didn't want to walk, but she also wanted to get a way. The grand larcenist made her feel annoyingly, uncomfortable, and she wanted to get as far away from that as possible. She didn't like the unbalanced feel she got when she was around the thief. It made her lose the one thing she cherished most of all - control. Bonnie felt like a nobody when she didn't have control of things, and Shego took that away without even trying. It made her feel violated. As if the dark-haired woman had invaded her comfort zone. In the end, Bonnie decided it was best to let Shego take her. It was the lesser of the two evils.

1.) I just had to add this. I had a friend who was so broken up over their break up that they made a petition, a petition for god's sake, for the two to get back together. What's even sadder is she got over a hundred people to sign it. Jeez, talk about trying to dictate someone's life… ;;

A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised at the feedback I got. You guys are great! I got the idea for this pairing reading BtVS fanfiction. I happened to run across a really good Cordelia/Faith pairing and it hit me like a freight train. Shego and Bonnie make a really dynamic pairing (at least in my opinion), and I'm trying to capture them in all their snarky-goodness. It also helps that I really like the term "Shebo". ;;


End file.
